


Day 04 - On a Date

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't think his date with Beau could start out any worse than it has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 04 - On a Date

Dinner is burning in the oven, he's still wearing sweatpants, and the apartment is a wreck. Jared's not sure if his day could go any worse. If he wasn't waiting on Beau to arrive for their date he would say that it's the worst day he's ever had, but Beau is coming so it can't be the worst.

But still, if Beau wasn't coming over, none of these problems would matter as much. In fact, none of them would bother him at all. But he is coming over, and Jared better hurry up if he hopes to even remotely be ready.

He's busy throwing a pile of empty chip bags into the trash bin when the door bell rings. He groans (couldn't Beau have arrived late just this one time?) and rushes there, opening it slowly.

“Um, hey,” he says, feeling highly under dressed when he sees that Beau is actually wearing jeans. He really should've changed first.

“Hey! Mm, what's cooking? Smells great!” he exclaims as he walks in. 

“It was salmon. But – but I burnt it,” he replies, walking to the kitchen as he does. “I'll work on cooking something else-”

“Don't worry about it. Why don't we just order pizza or something? I don't know why you try to make dinner every time we have a date at your place anyways,” he laughs, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his skinny waist. “By the way – I like your pants. But, uh, aren't those mine? Or did you decide to start liking the Lakers?”

Jared looks down and sure enough – he has on a pair of Beau's pants, most likely a pair that he had left one night after they slept together. So not only is he dressed like a slob, he's not even wearing his own clothes. Jesus Christ, he's a mess today.

“Fuck, I meant to change too. Man, I've ruined tonight already,” he sighs, breaking free of Beau's hold and properly disposing of the burnt dinner.

“Why does everything have to be perfect? That takes all the excitement out of it,” Beau says, once again making contact with Jared, this time pinning him against the counter with his hands on his hips. “And I like excitement.”

“I – I just want to impress you, that's all,” he replies quietly. Beau's making it hard to think straight now, with the way he's so close, the way he's leaning down and already kissing his neck.

“You impress me by existing,” he laughs before walking away, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “I'll order the pizza.”

 

Two hours later they're both sitting on the couch together watching TV. It's been silent for a while, but Jared is still wide awake. He's wide awake wondering if Beau really was happy with him even though he had royally fucked up the date. He's about to voice his thoughts, when he's interrupted.

“I had the best time tonight,” Beau mumbles sleepily, lying his head down onto Jared's shoulder as he flips through channels. “Mind if I stay over and sleep on your couch? Or preferably on you – you're comfortable,” he laughs.  
Jared sighs a heavy sigh of relief.

“Yeah, of course you can sleep here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually really liking the idea of this pairing right now ~~


End file.
